Lonely At The Top
by Diana-sama
Summary: R just in case. (Even tho I'm not over 17, lol) Koenma-OC. I just didn't think there were enough of these, so I made one myself. :P


Diana-sama  
  
"Lonely At The Top  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I own Yu-Yu Hakusho, but HEY, ya never know!  
  
Summary: Koenma/OC (Has anyone noticed that there are very few Koenma/OC stories? I've been wanting to write one for a little while now, poor Koenma, and my friends pushed me to do it. We were watching the Japanese episodes with Sensui in Ôem and I totally freaked out because I though Koenma was going to die. Seriously, I was practically screaming at the TV. My friends teased me about it later, once they'd calmed me down by telling me he doesn't die. -; I felt kinda stupid... so anyways, on with the ACTUAL summary!!) When Yusuke & Co. are sent on a retrieval mission, they find that the demons had not only been holding Yukina captive, but a number of other human and demon girls- and a girl who is neither. When she is brought to Reikai, Koenma explains that she is something called a "Shadow," and the Shadow will be helping our tantei out for a little... (Not as cliche as it sounds, I promise!)  
  
Chapter 1: It Is  
  
"The demon gang captures and violates pretty girls, both human and demon, and then tortures and kills them once they've finished with their particular victim. Their hideout is near the southeastern edge of the Makai Forest, the entryway hidden between the branches of a tree," Koenma explained, his television showing them pictures of the forest, then the southeastern area, and finally the tree.  
"And they have my precious Yukina-chan!?" Kuwabara yelled anxiously.  
Koenma rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I don't think they have any other victims, because as I said, they only go through about one at a time. But, my information may be wrong, so be prepared.  
"Yeah, yeah, we get the picture, Koenma," Yusuke sighed. "Just hurry up and let us go already!  
"Hn. For once I agree with the detective's impatience," Hiei growled.  
"Hiei," Kurama sighed, underlying warning in his tone.  
Hiei turned his head away, his expression becoming a slight scowl.  
"Sorry, everyone," Botan apologized as she entered the room. "Rumi and I were a bit busy when you called us, so it took a while to get back up here.  
"Shopping again, Botan?" Koenma asked pointedly.  
Botan sweatdropped and giggled nervously.  
"Whatever, let's just go already!" Yusuke whined.  
Kuwabara ran over to Botan. "Yes, we must find and save my beautiful Yukina!!  
Hiei's eye twitched.  
"L-let's go," Kurama sweatdropped, as the five of them exited Koenma's office.  
Koenma sighed. "I need to figure out how to keep all the ferry girls in check...  
  
"Bye!" Botan smiled at them encouragingly, as they slid through the tiny hole she had made as a rip between Ningenkai and Makai. The four tantei landed not quite half a mile away from the demon gang's hideout.  
Hiei immediately flitted away. "Is it me or does Hiei always go faster and ignore the rest of us when we save Yukina-chan?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
Yusuke and Kurama sweatdropped. "It's just your imagination, Kuwabara," Yusuke said.  
Reaching the tree, they found Hiei as he killed off the last few demon guards around the outside and sheathed his bloody sword. He looked up at them casually.  
"You'd think they wouldn't have so many demons around the tree if they were trying to hide," Kurama noted. "These demons seem like amateurs...  
"You would know," Yusuke muttered dryly, jumping up to the tree branch opening.  
Kurama frowned but jumped up after him, followed by Hiei. Kuwabara slowly began scrambling up the tree.  
Jumping inside, the entrance was a complete drop for about sixty feet, and then you had to crawl through one of three tunnels. Hiei used his Jagan and found that the first tunnel led to a large opening, where the demons hung out and trained. The second led to the torture chamber, and the third led to a small dungeon with more demons.  
"So should we check the torture chamber or the dngeon first?" Yusuke asked Hiei.  
Hiei concentrated for a moment. "There is no one in the chambers.  
"Dungeon it is," Yusuke decided, bending down and crawling through the third tunnel.  
When the four boys reached the dungeon, a few lesser demons attacked them and a handful of middle-class demons as well. Five minutes later, Hiei began wiping the blood off his katana.  
"Hiei-san?  
All four boys looked over to see Yukina in one of the many small, cramped, muddy cells. "Kazuma-kun? Urimeshi-san? Kurama-san?  
"Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara exclaimed delightedly, prancing over to her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you!?  
Hiei glared and swiftly hacked off the lock and chains on the cell door.  
Yukina walked out. "Domo arigatou, Hiei-san," she smiled before turning back to Kuwabara. "No, I was not hurt. But I was lucky, Hikari-san protected me.  
She motioned to a figure behind her, still sitting down in the cell. It was a human girl, with long, raven-black hair and dull, stormy-blue eyes. Her plain white tee-shirt was ripped and dirty, as were here long dark blue jeans. A worn, weary feather was weaved into one of the many small braids in her hair. The girl frowned, and looked up, her eyes brightening slightly.  
"Will you stop calling me that stupid nick-name?" she asked Yukina pointedly.  
Yukina smiled. "But you said you had no name, and I had to call you something.  
"Hikari, of all things," the girl mumbled, slowly standing up, leaning on the wall for support as she brought herself onto two legs again.  
"Are you all right?" Kurama asked politely, noticing how slowly she moved.  
"Unlike your friend, I did not have a protector," Hikari mumbled calmly, not seeming angry or upset about what happened. "The demons here like to hear screams.  
An uncomfortable silence blanketed the five, as Hikari continued to make her way out of the cell in obvious pain.  
"Would you like some assistance?" Kurama asked, trying to break the silence.  
She shook her head. "Not as much as most of the other girls probably do. Why are you standing there? Go and help them, too.  
Three of the boys nodded and moved on, opening cell doors and helping the handful of girls who couldn't move by themselves. Yukina went with them, using her healing on some of the girls so that they cold walk for themselves. Hiei frowned and stepped closer to Hikari.  
"Why did you protect her? Did you know about her Koorime powers? Did you strike up some sort of bargain with her?" he demanded angrily, his voice dead and cold.  
Hikari stared at his fiery glare with a dull look on her face. "I only aquired these powers while I was here, in this hellhole. I still don't understand the extent of my powers, or why none of the other girls, who were probably worse off, don't have them.  
"You aren't explaining yourself," Hiei growled, his voice barely above a whisper but clear and very audible.  
"One thing that happens: I have visions, and in my vision, I understand what's happening. I saw a vision in the first week I was here, with Yukina-san in it. She was walking through the snow, and she picked up a dead bird. She used her powers to heal it. When she arrived at wherever this is, I asked if she could heal me. When she first came, I could barely breathe. She healed me enough that I could walk and use my own powers to protect her. So I guess it was sme kind of deal. But I think it was quite a fair exchange. She saved my life, and I saved her virginity and health.  
Hiei frowned a little, but then turned and walked away, towards the others to help. "I saw you watching over her, too, you know," Hikari called after him quietly, so only he could here. He hesitated in his next step. "And I know why you came to save her.  
Not looking back, Hiei continued walking away. Hikari felt her eyes sink, and took a deep breath before willing herself back awake and moving out of the cell again. She was going to sleep for a week once she was out of here again. After staying up for three nights in a row to protect Yukina, the tension was becoming a bit much for Hikari.  
  
The four tantei returned to Ningenkai and went to Genkai's temple for the girls to be healed again. Once all of them were well enough to walk without a limp, Botan erased their memories and took them back home.  
Eventually, Botan returned from dropping off the second-to-last girl. The last one remained, and was talking to Genkai.  
"So you train people with magical powers?" Hikari asked skeptically.  
"It's not magic," Genkai replied gruffly. "Each human hold spirit energy, and each demon holds demon energy. Most all demons are able to use their demon enrgy at birth. But humans aren't born with the knowledge. There are, however, some humans with such great amounts of spirit energy that they are able to find out about these "powers" before having any training. It is rare, though.  
"Are the powers connected to emotions?  
"Not usually. Though sometimes anger can increase spirit energy for a short amunt of time.  
"Oh... is there any other kind of energy?  
"No." Genkai paused. "Why?  
Hikari frowned. "Whenever I got really pissed at one of the demons, they would spontaniously combust.  
Genkai's eyebrows raised. She took a sip of tea. "Anything else unusual?  
"Umm... whenever I got upset and moody, the mud in the cells would soften up and become really gross. Does that count?  
"Yes. Hmm," Genkai began to think to herself.  
Hikari interrupted her thoughts. "When I first saw Yukina, there was this really huge flash of light and the guards got angry at Yukina and pushed her. But I don't think Yukina did anything. Well, I don't think.  
Botan blinked in surprise, standing just around the corner and "happening to overhear" the conversation. "I should tell Koenma-sama!" she announced quietly, walking back outside and taking to the skies on her oar once again.  
"Say, is Botan back yet?" Yusuke complained from inside.  
  
"I see," Koenma murmured, in tiny form. "Botan, could you bring her to Reikai instead, please? I'd like to talk with Hikari.  
"Hai, Koenma-sama," Botan bowed and exited before hurrying back to Genkai's.  
Koenma began to search through files on his television and mumbled to himself thoughtfully. "Hmm... a Shadow, or a Reflector. We haven't had one of those in a few generations...  
  
AN: Okay, well, that's all I'm going to make for chapter one Ôcause I'm tired and I'm gonna go take a nap. Please R&R! Thanks peoples! :) 


End file.
